Traditional single sign-on services often allow users to access multiple independent services (such as cloud-based applications) via a single authentication process. For example, once a user has been successfully authenticated by a single sign-on service, the single sign-on service may automatically assert the identity of the user to additional services to enable the user to access these services without having to complete separate authentication processes for each service. As an example, by logging into a GOOGLE or FACEBOOK account, a user may gain access to additional third-party services, such as an email service, an instant messaging service, a social media profile, etc., without having to separately log into each service. As a result, single sign-on services may increase the speed and ease with which users access multiple services and applications.
While traditional single sign-on services also often provide single sign-out services, these sign-out services often expose users to a variety of privacy and security threats. For example, an application that was accessed by a single sign-on service may be unresponsive or unavailable when the single sign-on service attempts to log the user out of the application. In addition, the user may inadvertently leave open one or more browser tabs or windows that contain instances of services or applications managed by the single sign-on service. Unfortunately, if a user remains logged into an application on an unsecure computing device and/or network connection, malicious users or entities may access sensitive and confidential data managed by the application. As such, the current disclosure identifies and addresses a need for more efficient and effective systems and methods for logging out of services and applications managed by single sign-on services.